plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snorkel Zombie
:For a similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Snorkel Zombie (PvZH). Lobbed-shot plants |first seen/PvZ =Level 3-3 |dps/PvZ = 200 |flavor text/PvZ = Zombies don't breathe. They don't need air. So why does Snorkel Zombie need a snorkel to swim underwater? Answer: peer pressure. |pool/PvZ = yes |Game/PvZ2 = Plants vs. Zombies 2 |image/PvZ2 = Snorkel Zombie2.png |caption/PvZ2 = Snorkel zombies can swim underwater. |toughness/PvZ2= Protected |speed/PvZ2= Basic |dps/PvZ2 = 350 |special/PvZ2= Submerges to avoid attacks |other weakness/PvZ2 = (Only if it is Level 2 or higher) Lobbed-shot plants |first seen/PvZ2 = Big Wave Beach - Day 6 |flavor text/PvZ2 = Snorkel Zombie has a hard time getting the Bikini Zombies. He's tried offering them flowers, jewelry, and even chocolate-covered brains. But nothing seems to work. They just can't seem to see past the snorkel on his face.}} Snorkel Zombie is the 12th zombie encountered in Adventure Mode in Plants vs. Zombies. The Snorkel Zombie is able to submerge and progress underwater in the Pool, avoiding hits from all plants except for lobbed-shot plants. They will come up to eat any plants in their way, and will submerge again if they destroy it. This is the only time they are vulnerable to normal shots. It makes its reappearance in Plants vs. Zombies 2 as a zombie in Big Wave Beach. It can submerge like in Plants vs. Zombies, but it makes progress on foot when it reaches the shorelines. Description ''Plants vs. Zombies'' The Snorkel Zombie wears a broken snorkeling mask with an orange outlining that exposes its eyes. It has an arm float on its left arm. For its torso wearing, it dons a white colored tank top with a printed design that says "I love Brains!", a red colored pair of shorts as its swimming trunks, and one dark-red colored snorkeling foot fin. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Snorkel Zombie went through a major redesign along with its animation. The Snorkel Zombie now wears an intact snorkeling mask with a white colored outlining. The color of the sides of the snorkeling mask is orange. Its whistle snorkel is colored yellow on the upper part and white on the lower part respectively. He does not wear anything on his torso and he wears a red colored shorter version of the swimming shorts of his first variation, except he now has white linings on its sides. His snorkeling foot fins are now colored yellow. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' SNORKEL ZOMBIE Snorkel zombies can swim underwater. Toughness: low Special: submerges to avoid attacks Only appears in the pool Zombies don't breathe. They don't need air. So why does Snorkel Zombie need a snorkel to swim underwater? Answer: peer pressure. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies The Snorkel Zombie absorbs 200 damage per shot, and its appearance changes upon absorbing 100 damage per shot before dying at 200 damage per shot. It does not degrade if it is killed underwater. Plants vs. Zombies 2 The Snorkel Zombie absorbs 350 damage per shot, and its appearance changes upon absorbing 175 damage per shot when its arm falls off, before dying. Encounters Plants vs. Zombies *Adventure Mode: 3-3, 3-4, 3-5, 3-7, 3-10 *Mini-games: Zombiquarium, Big Trouble Little Zombie *Puzzle Mode: Last Stand: Pool, Last Stand Endless *Survival Mode: all Pool and Fog levels *Co-op Mode: Co-op Pool, Co-op Hard Pool, Co-op Endless Plants vs. Zombies 2 Player's House: Piñata Party Big Wave Beach: Days 6 to 32, Tiki Torch-er, "Beghouled Blitz" Epic Quest - Step 3, and Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 23, 33 and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies General Aside from forcing them to come up to eat plants, there are several ways to kill Snorkel Zombies. They can be hit while underwater by or killed by instant kills such as Tangle Kelps, Cherry Bombs, and others. The easiest way to combat them is by placing a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin on a Lily Pad. When surfaced, they act like regular Ducky Tube Zombies, so they should not be too hard to kill. The player can also use a Snow Pea or Winter Melon to slow them down, although the former can only hit Snorkel Zombie while surfaced. More often that not, a player encountering Snorkel Zombies for the very first time will die several times before figuring out how to beat them, so it is important to develop a tactic swiftly. Among others, one strategy to beat them without luring them up to eat something is to use a Chomper on top of a Lily Pad. A bit expensive, but highly reusable and works very well. A second strategy is to simply use a Squash on a Lily Pad. Even cheaper is using a Lily Pad on its own, although the Snorkel Zombie would eat it very quickly. This would work best if the player has high firepower, and can take it out in the short space of time that the Snorkel Zombie surfaces. The easiest way to achieve that would be with multiple Peashooters, Repeaters, Gatling Peas, or Snow Peas, possibly going through a Torchwood (though not Snow Pea, as Torchwood would negate the frozen effect). Multiple Lily Pads would make this strategy more effective. Another strategy is to use at least one catapult plant on the pool areas, as they can attack this zombie even if it is submerged. It is also a cheaper way to deal with them while getting the Don't Pea in the Pool achievement. Zombiquarium mini-game In the mini-game Zombiquarium the player spends five sun to feed them brains (up to three can be in the tank at a time) to the Snorkel Zombies, which produce sun in turn. The player can also use sun to buy more zombies or to buy the trophy and win the level. Just make sure to feed the Snorkel Zombies every couple of minutes; to tell when they are hungry, the player can keep a brain floating in the tank and wait until they swim towards it. They will turn green when they get hungry, and will die if the player do not feed them quickly. The player can also take advantages of playing this level to get the achievement Sunny Days, which requires the player to produce 8000 sun. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' The Snorkel Zombie acts the same way as it does in the first game. Like in the first game, use any lobbed-shot plant, a Chomper, any defensive plant or any instant-kill plants to kill it. It is best to use Plant Food on the player's Kernel-pults to stun them when eating the player's defensive plants and also Melon-pults (including the Winter Melon) to deal multiple hits on this zombie, even if the player sees many of them in a lane. In addition to that, the player can use Bonk Choy by giving it Plant Food to deal multiple jabs on this zombie, even when there are many Snorkel Zombies in the lanes. Ghost Peppers can also kill them while they are submerged. Homing Thistles can target it, as well as the A.K.E.E.s and Phat Beets. Another strategy is to plant Wall-nuts right before the shore line (the seaweed line), and having Chompers or Toadstools right behind the Wall-nuts. You could also replace Wall-nuts with Pea-nuts or Endurians. Do not use Plant Food on the straight shooting-based plants against Snorkel Zombie when he is submerged. It will only compound your problems, as Snorkel Zombie will avoid them all. Exceptions are anything that can target low zombies such as Snapdragon's fire and Guacodile's rush attack. In the Chinese version, Lotuspot can be used to kill Snorkel Zombies easily, as its projectile will float on top of water and will damage it. Audio Snorkel Zombie rising. Related Achievement Gallery Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Snorkel Zombie Tangle Kelp - Big Wave Beach Day 6 (Ep.391)|By Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies * Snorkel Zombie is the only type of aquatic zombie that does not have a land equivalent *Snorkel Zombie should not be able to sink with armfloats on, but it still does it. In addition, wearing a snorkel is meant to allow the user to breathe, while zombies do not need to breathe. *Snorkel Zombie never appears on the Fog levels without hacking. This is likely to avoid making the fog levels too troublesome. This is why Dolphin Rider Zombie appears in Level 4-4 instead of this zombie. *Snorkel Zombie will still do his bubbling animation underwater, even if it is in the middle of a Lily Pad. *Snorkel Zombie is one of the five zombies that have eyewear, the others being new Dancing Zombie, Zombie Bobsled Team, Newspaper Zombie, and Pogo Zombie. *It is one of the two zombies with straps on their eyewear, the other being Zombie Bobsled Team. *If it is killed while he is underwater, only its head will fall off and its body will not be shown. Also, no degrades are shown. *If it bites a Garlic, it will not make a disgusted face, but it will make the "bleh" sound and move instantly to another lane. **Additionally, after switching lanes, it will move underwater significantly faster. However, this won't affect its bite speed. *Snorkel Zombie is the only zombie that produces sun which is in Zombiquarium. *Snorkel Zombie is one of the zombies not allowed in Versus Mode because it cannot submerge in grass or pavement, therefore making its special ability pointless. The other zombies not available in Versus Mode are Imp, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Zombie Bobsled Team, Backup Dancer, and Dr. Zomboss. *Its mask has a crack on it showing its eye, but underwater its eye is still open. *If a Snorkel Zombie dies from a lobbed-shot plant while it is underwater, then it is one of three zombies that can die without degrading, with the others being Bungee Zombie and Dolphin Rider Zombie (while riding his dolphin). *If a Snorkel Zombie dies before it gets in the water, it will disappear. This also happens with the Dolphin Rider Zombie if it dies with its dolphin. However, most of the time the Snorkel Zombie dies early, it will jump in the water without its head and will sink there. **This is because its dying animation is meant in water and not on land. *Snorkel Zombie cannot swim under the player's plants even though the pool could possibly be shallow, as this would also be why Pool Cleaners have their vacuum sticking out of the pool and no visible way of floating on water. **However, since they are Pool Cleaners, it can be possible for them to float on water, as long as the density of it is smaller than water. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *A boosted Spring Bean and Blover cannot kill the zombie if it is submerged (although it will still be blown to the right of the screen) *Both of its eyes are shown. *It does not have to jump before submerging because it is already in the water when it enters the lawn. *It is the only Pool zombie to return in this game. *It shares Prospector Zombie's animation except it is slightly faster. **This makes it the first zombie to reuse another special zombie's animation (not taking into account regular zombie walks, event zombies, and the like.) **This is not true if one counts Frostbite Caves zombies like Troglobite or Weasel Hoarder as being the first, since the world order was switched around. *While it is surfacing, the projectiles can shoot through it without getting damaged. *When it is frozen, it cannot trigger a Tangle Kelp. *Its swim mask is no longer cracked. *Bloomerangs cannot hit it when it is in the water, even when it is eating. *Electric Peashooter also can't hit it when it is in the water. *Its snorkel is no longer attached to its mouth, even when submerged in water (that being the reason for the snorkel in the first place). *It is not pigeon-toed, unlike the first game. *It is the only returning zombie not to be introduced in Player's House or Modern Day. *It is the only zombie that flirts with others, as shown in his Almanac entry. *In the 6.9.1 update, there is a glitch where a Tangle Kelp targets a submerged Snorkel Zombie, the zombie will remain motionless. Furthermore, the zombie cannot be damaged by any way, forcing the player to restart the level. ru:Зомби с трубкой Category:Aquatic zombies Category:Pool Category:Pool encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Low" toughness Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies